


Slow Motion

by Astydiastory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship, Hatred, High School, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astydiastory/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: Lydia just moved into the town of Beacon Hills. Totally unaware of whats to find. Luckily she makes a new friend, Allison. With everything new about the town, its nice for the friend, especially when she gets asked out by one of the most popular guys in school. Lydia knew the town might be a little hectic, but she's there for her friend, even when some things move in slow motion.This is one of my first AU works. So stick with me. XOXO





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first AU works. So stick with me. XOXO

3-2-1. Lydia looked out the window in terror as the car, in slow motion, started to flip. 1-2-3, the car came to a screeching halt after rolling several feet. "ow." Was all Lydia managed, she was on the verge of passing out. "Lydia, Lydia!" she could hear a distant voice scream. But she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, after all, she knew she was about to stop hearing things, her breathing would slow, and her brain would start to process everything that just happened. Come help me, She thought, before everything went black. 

 

                                                                                                    3 Months Before

 

"Lydia, wake up!" Her mom screamed from her doorway as she woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes as she tried, and failed, to adjust to the blinding light covering her room. "i'm awake" she groggily yelled over to her mom. "Good, now get up, we don't want you to be late for your first day of school." Yeah yeah, Lydia thought. Her first day at a new school. She was "totally" excited to go to a place where she knew nobody and learn shit that didn't matter. Slowly, but surely, Lydia got out of her bed. Finally adjusting to the lights. Silently, she threw open her closet door and picked out a outfit. Lets get this over with, Lydia thought as she pushed her door open and stomped into the hallway. "oh good, your ready." Her mom said as soon as she saw her. "grab your bag, lets go." Lydia sighed. Guess she had no choice. She was going to school. So with a huff, she grabbed her bag and met her awaiting mother outside. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

RING! The school bell sounded. She was just on time, perfect. She watched as strangers fumbled around in the hallway as they stumbled into their classes. Slowly, but surely. Lydia walked over to the principles office.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you today?" a desk clerk asked. "Oh, im new here, I was wondering if you could show me where my class is." Lydia said, putting a smile on for show. "sure, just wait one moment."

A few minutes later, Lydia was getting escorted to her class. When they finally arrived Lydia stopped. There were a lot of people. Like 30 of them. All in her class. Lydia swallowed, trying not to show how much she was dreading walking into that classroom. "Hello class, as you all know, my name is Mrs. Wedler. Today I would like to introduce our newest student. Mrs. Lydia Martin."

Lydia walked in, her feet dragging against the cold tile floor. "Hey!" Lydia said as she grudgingly put a hand up in a small wave. She looked around the classroom. There were lots of boys and girls. One boy looked to be a little bit tan with brown hair and brown eyes. Sitting next to him was a paler boy, with black hair and brown eyes. Behind them, sitting alone, was a pretty looking girl, with sparkling black hair and brown eyes. She figured she would sit next to her. No harm done, right? So when the teacher finally spoke, she knew exactly what to do. "Well Mrs. Martin, why don't you find a seat." 

"Sure thing." Lydia said as she took off towards the girl. When she finally reached her she sat next to her, giving her a brief smile. "Hi!" the girl said, looking up from whatever book she was reading. "My names Allison, nice to meet you" She held out a hand. Lydia gladly shook it. "Nice to meet you too." She said. Lydia could already tell, from that moment, that her and Allison were going to become best friends. 

 

For the rest of the class Lydia listened. She was smart, as she already knew all about what the teacher was talking about. when class finally ended, Lydia turned to the girl. "What class do you have next?" Lydia asked. "Math." The girl spoke. "Good, because I have that too."Lydia said confidently, taking the girls hand. "come on, why don't you show me where it is".

So Allison led her there. In fact, Allison showed her around the school for the rest of the day. And just as Lydia had predicted, Allison and her were starting to become extremely good friends. "So," Lydia began as she and Allison sat down for lunch. "If you had the choice, would you rather own a Black, striped cat, or an Orange Tabby cat?" Lydia asked. They had been talking about nonsense like this for most of the day.

"Probably a Orange tabby cat" The girl admitted. "Not to be rude to the other cat, but same" Lydia agreed. Just then Allison looked up, and shushed whatever question Lydia was going to ask next. "What is it?" Lydia whispered. "Its Scott McCall" Allison whispered back. "Only one of the coolest guys around this school" Allison Continued. "And look, hes coming right towards us!" Lydia couldn't help but pick up on Allison's excitement. She just knew for a fact that she had a liking for the boy.

"Hey" Scott said as he approached the table. "Hi" Allison said, starting to become shy. Lydia whacked her arm, and Allison stirred. "So, why you over here?'" Allison asked. Listing to Lydia's Silent advice. "I came over to talk to you about something. " Scott said, sitting down. "You see, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now, but I just didn't know how, but my friend, Stiles over there, finally talked me into it."

Scott took a deep breath and Lydia could feel Allison holding her own. "Will you go out with me?" Scott finally asked after a few moments of silence. Allison finally let go of the breath she had been holding and looked over at Lydia. Her normally pale face pink all over. Lydia nodded towards the girl. Urging her to say yes. Thankfully, Allison took the clue and looked back over at Scott. "Sure, um, Ya, Yes" Allison spoke. Her voice trembling. "Oh, OK!" Scott smiled. "talk to you later then!" Scott said as he left the table and went back over to his friend to share the good news.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Allison looked over at Lydia and grabbed her hand. Together they did a quiet scream. "I'm so happy for you!" Lydia said. "Ohmygosh I was not expecting that!" Allison shrieked. "I can't believe it," Allison started. "I can't believe that Scott McCall, one of the MOST popular guys in the school, ACTUALLY asked me out!" Allison's breath hitched. "OH MY GOSH! What do I do" Allison began to freak out.

"Come with me, I have an idea" Lydia said as she grabbed her friends hand and started to walk towards the boys table. "Hello" Lydia said as she approached them. "My friend here is in momentary shock so I figured I would propose something to you. What would you say about bringing her on a date tomorrow night?" Lydia suggested. "sure" Scott said, his eyes looking right at Allison. "very good, pick her up at eight. And so as say the wrong thing to her, and I will be on you in an instant" Lydia reassured Scott. She then turned to his friend, "Oh, and keep your friend in line, or I will come after you too" She squinted her eyes at the boy, whose name was Stalence? Stilo? Stiles? Oh whatever. With that she grabbed her friend, and walked away back towards their table.

"You see, I've got your back" Lydia said as she sat back down. "Wow, you really know how to handle things" Allison said, clearly shocked."I move a lot" Lydia stated, "So I've gotten pretty confident around people. Even if I don't want to be near them." Allison shook her head, as if excepting the answer. Shortly after, the bell rang and Lydia and Allison parted ways, both going to separate classrooms.

 

History. Lydia shook her head at the small class. This might be the smallest class yet. She sat down towards the back. Ready to listen. "So" Said a voice. She turned around, only to see Scott's friend, Stino? Sticklo? Stissy? Oh whatever, Sitting next to her.

"What can I do for you?" Lydia asked, looking him up and down. " You seemed interesting" Stiles laughed, "figured i'd investigate, don't want my friends new girlfriend to be best friends with a... How should I say it...Stuck up princess" Stiles finished, looking her up and down in return. "OK, class, lets begin" The teacher yelled over the chatter of the rest of the students. So, Lydia turned away from the boy. Unaware of the things to happen.  


	2. Oh, So Troubling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lydia gets more familiar with the school. She starts to wonder, whats ACTUALLY going on in the small town of Beacon Hills.

Lydia looked back and forth as she walked along the empty hallways of Beacon Hill High. "Lydia." She heard someone whisper as she walked along. She whipped her head around. "Who said that?" She asked. No response. "Lydia!" the voice said louder. This time she turned all the way around. "Who's there?" she yelled this time. "I'm serious, who the fuck is there?" The voice screamed this time. "Lydia WAKE UP!" 

 

Lydia shot up. She was startled.  _Was that just a dream?_ she thought as she got out of bed.   _I guess it was_ _._

 

School went by pretty plainly. Lydia went to classes. Teased some of the boys after they tried getting her attention. Sent looks towards Allison in class when she didn't feel like listening. before she knew it, it was lunch time. 

 

"so, meet me at our table?" Lydia asked. "I have to go to my locker real quick."

 

"OK, i'll save you a spot." Allison said as she started walking off. Lydia turned and walked over to her locker. As soon as she opened her locker she grabbed and elastic and put her hair up. It had been annoying her all day. 

 

"Well hello princess." She heard from behind her. "Umm, why are you at my locker? Are you stalking me now?" Behind her was Scott's friend. (She still couldn't remember his name if she was being honest) "No, not yet anyways" He smirked. She pushed past him and starting walking off towards lunch. "Get lost loser." She said as she rolled her eyes and walked into the lunch room. She spotted Allison and walked over to her. 

 

"Oh my god," she started as she sat down. "I think Scott's friend, that.." 

 

"Stiles?" Allison asked. "Yeah, that Stiles person. Well, I think he's stalking me now! I mean he showed up at my freaking locker!" She huffed. "I don't think he's stalking you." Allison laughed. "I honestly think he just saw you on your way to lunch and stopped by your locker." 

 

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Lydia said, calming down, "But why would he stop at my locker?" 

 

* * *

 

Lydia dropped her bag as she closed the door. Today had been a long day.

 

After lunch she had to write and present an oral presentation. After that she had to work with a guy who kept picking his nose for her lab project in chemistry.

 

And then she had to take a math test, but if she was being honest with herself, she didn't mind that very much. She was great at math.

 

Lydia walked over to the couch and dropped onto it.

 

 She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels when something caught her eye. Animal attacks.

 

There were seven of them. All with the exact same wounds. And what they said looked like claw marks made by wolves all over their bodies.

 

That was strange though, there were no wolves in California. 

 

* * *

 

Lydia woke up the next day exhausted. She had had the same dream as the night before. She got out of bed slowly and walked towards the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth she went to spit in the sink when she looked up and saw it, there was a wolf in the window behind her. Lydia screamed. She spun around quickly only to see nothing.  _What the fuck was that?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry this chapter is so short. I've had so much going on lately with school and everything. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyways. Also if you liked this please give kudos and comments. Any suggestions for this series are welcome. Love you guys XOXO


	3. Words Cannot Describe, what I hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the beast of sorts, Lydia starts having horibble dreams. Meanwhile, at school Lydia cant seem to focus. (Other stuff included with other characters and relationships.

 

 

>                                                   _"Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do"_

                                                                                                    -David Wilkerson

 

"I don't trust her." Stiles stated. "Who, a-"

"Lydia." Stiles said, cutting Scott off. The boys were sitting in Scott's room doing homework, at least until Stiles started talking.

"Look, she's new, and mysterious. AND she instantly buddies up with your little girlfriend." Stiles said, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Look Stiles, not to judge, but i'm judging. Who cares if she's new, i'm sure she has her own reasons for that. AND Allison is very likable. There's nothing wrong with Lydia making a few friends." Scott stated. Stiles gawked.

"I'm pretty sure that just randomly walking up to someone and instantly becoming friends can't just HAPPEN!" Stiles was getting loud. "Ok, look, keep it down, your practically shaking the whole house. and I think I know a story that sounds familiar. A kid with black hair walking up to a kid sitting alone at lunch and them instantly becoming friends." Scott said as he laughed.

"Alright, since your obviously done doing your homework," Scott spoke before Stiles could rant some more, "I think it's time for you to go home. I have a date to get ready for." With that Scott pushed Stiles off the bed and waved him off as he shouted down the hallway, "I'm right and you know it!" Scott laughed him off as he heard a door shut.

 

* * *

 

"So," Lydia began, "What are you going to wear for your date with Scott?" Lydia asked as she tore through Allison's closet. "I don't know." Allison pushed Lydia aside and grabbed a bland shirt from her closet. "What about this?" 

"That's ALL wrong. Here, let me help." Lydia dove back into Allison's closet and pulled out a grey and white flowy dress with a white button up sweater that Allison could keep unbuttoned. "How about this. I think it's plain, yet formal. Perfect for a date!" Lydia acclaimed as she backed away from the closet.

"Oh, and match it with these heels." Lydia picked up some black heels and threw them at Allison. "Now, go get dressed. You have a date to get to!" Lydia backed out of the room, leaving Allison standing there. "Thanks, I guess." Allison said as she threw the clothes to the ground and started getting dressed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allison headed on her way shortly after. Scott had picked her up and Allison sent Lydia a picture of them smiling as Scott drove.

Lydia sighed. It had been awhile since she had been on a date. The last one she could remember was during freshman year when she was dating this kid named Jackson Whittemore at another school.

That relationship ended quickly since she ended up moving a month later. They tried long distance but it just didn't work.

Maybe this town was special. Maybe her soulmate was in this town. She always wondered that when she traveled to different towns and cities. But she knew it wasn't true. At the rate she was going she would never find a soulmate.

Lydia yawned. She was getting tired. Lydia decided it was time to go to bed. She would check in with Allison tomorrow. 

 

* * *

 

  _CRACK!_ Lydia stirred. Where was she? Was she in the woods? How did she get there?  _SNAP!_ Something was behind her, there had to be something.

She turned. There, she saw the same beast she saw before. But this time, she couldn't move. She couldn't talk. She tried to scream. She tried to run. None of it worked. The thing - The wolf, slowly came closer. But she wasn't more scared than when she saw it's eyes glow a bright red.

It pounced, knocking her to the ground. She tried to move, to claw herself out of the beasts hold, but she couldn't. She heard a deafening scream. It rang through her ears and turned her brain into mush.

This time, she did scream. The sensation bubbled in her throat the entire time. It was almost as if she couldn't stop screaming. "Lydia?" The thing started violently shaking her. "Lydia!" 

She sat up. She was at home. In her own bed. But as she looked around, she knew something was wrong. Her sheets were thrown every which way. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and her mother was beside her. Holding her tightly. "Lydia what's wrong?" 

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. "You were screaming, I thought that someone was trying to kill you!" 

"I was screaming?" Lydia stared blankly at the wall as her mother answered her question. "Yes, you were screaming." 

 

* * *

 

Lydia went to school the next day against her mothers wishes. Her mom thought she was delusional. Apparently, she was screaming so loud that it woke her mother out of REM sleep. She shivered as the dream came back to her, all to real. "Hey." Allison said as she strode up next to Lydia. "Why didn't you answer my texts last night?" 

"I was tired so I went to sleep."

"Oh, well, If you want to know, my date went great. Scott was so nice and he payed for everything. I was having so much fin that I decided to go back to his place and we hung out for a little. He complimented my dress. You did a great- Hey Lydia, you listening?" Allison waved a hand in front of Lydia's face.

"Oh ya, you had fun, he payed, you went back to his place, he complimented my outfit. Hold on wait, did you say you went back to his place? OMG that is so a big step. Next thing you know you'll be kissing." Lydia giggled as she took Allison's hand and led her into the school.

"You really think so, or should we wait a few more dates?" Allison asked, intrigued. "I don't know. What did you do at his house yesterday?" Lydia asked.

"Well, we watched a movie and shared a bowl of popcorn." Allison offered.

"You are definitely doing it on your next date. For sure." Allison took this with glee as they split up and went into their separate classes.

 

Ew. She was back with Scott's friend. Who just so happened to choose the seat next to her when the teacher made the seats they chose assigned seats. Great. 

"What's up princess." He said as she sat down. "What's up stalker." Lydia said coldly, giving him a glance.

"Glad your friend did good on the date with Allison." Lydia took her binder out and began taking down the notes on the board. "I'm glad YOUR friend didn't ruin the date with Scott." He shot back.

"Fine then, play that game. Just take all of my insults. Stalker" She glared at him again.

"Ok then, why don't you keep your oh so pretty hands out of my way. Im not trying to fight with you." He glared back.

Oh, it was officially on. "Watch your insults creep." She turned back towards the board. Her hair flying with her and hitting him in the face. She smirked. Ah, the perks of having long hair.

After his face full of hair, he turned back around. The fight was DEFINITELY on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another chapter in less then a week!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. I has some spare time so I decided to write this. All suggestions for this series are welcome, so are kudos and comments. Love you all XOXO


	4. The battle

Lydia had been halfheartedly taking notes the entire class. It wasn't  her fault she wasn't fully paying attention, though, since Mr. Butt-face was sitting right next to her, scribbling stuff down. She couldn't seem to pay full attention BECAUSE she was staring at him through the corner of her eye. Also, she may add, he was smirking. HE HAD BEEN SMIRKING THE WHOLE CLASS.

It seemed to go like this everyday since the week before. They would silently stare at each other from the corner of their eyes during class and when they weren't in class they would be in a full on battle.

First he stuffed her lockers with feathers so when she opened it they went flying everywhere. She got a detention for that. So then she went and took all of the books out of his locker so that he wouldn't be prepared for class.

He got in trouble in front of the whole class and Lydia just smiled from the back of the class. She put the books back after class. "Better be prepared next time." She had said as she closed his locker and walked away. He stared at her, not moving, until she was gone.

After that, Stiles toilet papered coaches office and blamed it on Lydia. You'd better know that she got in BIG trouble for that.

Lydia knew she had to step her game up. So she hacked into all of stiles' social medias (Yes she knew how to hack into stuff) and she posted something saying that he was responsible for breaking the power system for the school.

Oh, did I forget to tell you that Lydia broke into the schools power box and snipped all of the wires? Well, he got in big big trouble for that, leading into a three day suspension and 5 more detentions after that.

Lydia smiled at Stiles as she walked by the principles office. He was sitting down with the principle.

But now, as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she knew something was up. He was smirking all too much. She looked forward again.

A few seats ahead of Lydia she could see two girls looking at their phones and giggling. She shifted in her seat slightly to get a look at the phone. She couldn't see much but she managed to spot her name. She grabbed her phone and went onto it.

There, she finally saw it. There were a bunch of guys tweeting about how sad Lydia was and how she had asked them out but they turned her down. They then said that she started following them around after that and they claimed that they even saw her outside of their houses.

Lydia stared in shock. The guys who posted them were widely popular, everyone followed them on twitter. "Lydia!" the teacher snapped. She looked up. "Yes?" The teacher took one look at her phone and smirked.

"Answer the question Lydia. What happens when students are on their phones when they shouldn't be?" Lydia looked over at Stiles. He was full on smiling now.

"They get their phone taken away." Lydia said grudgingly. "And?" the teacher asked, her voice stretching out the word. "And they get a detention." Lydia huffed. "Bingo, Now walk up here and give me your phone."

Lydia got out of her chair. She could feel everybody staring at her. The girls were giggling behind her. This was just great.

Lydia handed her phone over. "Thank you Mrs. Martin. Now go take a seat. You will get your phone back at the end of the day." Lydia sighed and turned back around. She started back towards her seat, giving Stiles the death stare the whole way back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! or at least happy new years eve. Hope everyone had a great 2018. Also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Suggestions for this series are always welcome! Love all of you guys XOXO


	5. The Battle Continues (oh so much more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle between Stiles and Lydia continue we see things between Scott and Allison heat up. But will the feud between Stiles and Lydia drive Scott and Allison apart?

* NEW WRITING STYLE, LYDIA'S POV *

Will he ever stop staring at me? I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. This is a daily occurrence. looking over I can see that he is indeed staring, and now i'm staring back. Our prank war has not slowed down one bit. Ever since the big stunt that he did last week iv'e been planning something that can only be described as what he deserves. Part one of the prank was set to start in two minutes. I smirk, not caring if he is looking. The last prank he did ruined my reputation, so I can only pay back the favor. One minute. The teachers babbling about the revolution was giving me a headache. He should be getting up any time now. Just as I planned, hes up and on his way to the bathroom. He goes at the same time everyday, iv'e been watching. looking down at my phone hidden under my desk I quickly type to Allison to start part one. A few seconds later I hear it. The shrill noise of the bell rings through my ears. Normally I would have crouched my head into my shoulders because of the noise, but all I could do right now was smile. I get up and go over to the door. In the hallway everyone is shuffling outside. perfect. Outside I see Allison. I smile at her and she smiles back. I observe as my plan falls into place and she casually walks over to the principle who is waiting outside. From there I see her put together a freaked out face. The plan continues. Its time for phase two. I don't see Stiles. I approach the principle. 

"I swear I saw him pull it. I was only on my way to the bathroom! I don't know why he would do something like that and make such a commotion." 

"Now Allison- " I cut the principle off. "Excuse me Mr. Garraphono, I can't find my friend Stiles anywhere. I was hoping you could help me look for him?" If my knowledge was correct than Stiles will have taken the long way to the bathroom across the school in order to take more time to get back. And when the alarm sounded, the bathroom doors should have closed and locked. I made sure to put a noise censured lock onto the bathroom door. " Last I saw him was when he left my History class. I have looked everywhere for him but he is nowhere to be found." I keep a worried look on my face. 

"We will look for him. Mrs. Argent is her friend who you were talking about?" 

  
"Yes, it was. It's him I swear. I saw him take off after he pulled the alarm." 

 

"I see. Thank you for the information. If you will excuse me i'm going to go gather some teachers to go looking for him." As the principle walked off Allison looked at me. "Im not sure about this. He could get in a lot of trouble. And he's Scott's friend."

"Relax," I assured her, "Besides. He did a lot worse to me. He made everyone turn against me. They have locked me in the bathrooms multiple times. And they have thrown things at me and shoved me down in the hall. Plus, whats done is done, you cant reverse this unless you want to go down instead of him by admitting you pulled the alarm and then lied about." Allison looked down at the ground. I could tell it was bothering her but there was no use in reversing it now. 

* * *

 

They never did find him. Don't worry, I went back and unlocked the bathroom a little later, but I swear I could hear some muffled crying through the door. Where there other people in there with him? Did he never make it to the bathroom. I wasn't sure but I had to unlock the door. Tying my hair back, I grabbed the key to the lock out from my pocket and unlocked the door. I could hear some moving. They heard the lock unlocking. It was time for me to go. I quickly ran around, Grabbing my phone, I opened the camera and started filming a video to get his reaction.I took a peek around the corner to look at the bathroom door. Out walked Stiles, along with another girl. I stumbled back. Hitting the floor when they looked my direction. I turned the video off and ran out of the building, not looking back. 

 

As soon as I got home I immediately called Allison. "Guess what?" I screamed through the phone. "What?" She sounded annoyed. "I was unlocking the bathroom when I saw, guess what?" 

"What? Just tell me already/"   
"Ok fine. I saw Stiles walk out with a girl. Not only did I see it, but I got a video of it." I heard a shocked gasp from the other end. "Meet me at my locker tomorrow morning." I told Allison before hanging up. 

 

The next morning I started towards my locker, ready to meet Allison. As I bounded around the corner, phone in hand, I stopped in my tracks. Next to her were Scott and Stiles. As soon as Stiles saw me he looked down. Oh boy, this is going to be fun. 

* * *

 

"I told him. I had to. No no don't get mad. I felt bad enough, and you guys are both our friends." Allison looked towards Scott as a sign that she could use some support. "Look," Scott started. "I know that you may be mad but just hear me out." He pushed Stiles beside me. "You both need to listen." I grudgingly looked over at Stiles. "Oh like he would ever listen to anybody!" I snarled. I could see Stiles open his mouth, ready to fight back, but Scott stopped him.   
Alright you two, thats enough. You guys need to stop acting so foolish and quit it with these awful pranks." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like he would ever give up being evil for a day." 

"Thats it, YOUR the one thats evil, dont try to place all of the blame on me!" Oh so now Stiles was talking. Before I could speak up, Scott stepped between both of us. "Alright, you two need to go home and sleep on this. If I have to hear about any more of this you two will not be happy." with that, Scott took Allison's hand and they both walked off. I turned. This was officially a fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know its been while (like a whole month haha) anyways January is almost over and I have decided to make another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also tell me if you like this new writing style or if you like my other one better and would like me to go back to that one. Thanks! XOXO 
> 
> WHO ELSE IS WATCHING RIVERDALE TONIGHT?!?! New episode. Season three has been crazy but i'm there for it. Alright I gotta go or i'm not gonna finish writing this fic before the show starts. Bye!


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting is tough. But what is even tougher is becoming friends. Will they be able to overcome their fighting and become friends, or will they ruin any chance of it.

 

It has been 2 straight weeks of fighting in secret. I know it sounds silly but its not like we had a choice. If we were to go back to fighting in public, i'm pretty sure we would both lose our friends. That's why, when they're not around, we are full blown fighting. Like right now. Earlier we started history class. It was okay at first but then it turned to hell.

First he threw a note at me, and when I tried to throw it back, the teacher saw me and made me read it to the whole class. The not said, and I quote "Stop trying to send me pictures of yourself, it's weird and gross. Especially when you send them in class." We all know that got me in trouble. After that I took his textbook and ruined it. Let's just say that unless he can fix it or buy a new one, the teacher will not be happy. More things have happened over the next week, involving us getting multiple detentions. Now i'm just sitting here and thinking as everything falls into place. It's time to return our textbooks, oh did I forget to mention that we are moving on to a new unit involving new textbooks, sorry about that. I grin as he is forced to go up and return his when the teacher calls his name. "Stiles, what did you do to this textbook?" 

"I'm sorry, m-my dog chewed it up?" He said it in a questioning way, I could tell he was dying inside with what he was being forced to say. How's that for his usual "confident cool guy" exterior? I stifled a laugh that was trying to force its way out of my mouth. I couldn't get caught. "That will be a detention, and you will need to pay 50 dollars to get a new book." She said, clearly displeased by his actions, or my actions, as I must say. 

* * *

 

"Are you kidding me? 50 dollars?" Stiles had approached me as I was walking out of the classroom. "Do you really think me or my family has that kind of money?" 

"I'm sure you can scrape something together, because either way your going to have to pay that fee." I was smiling at him. I could tell this was going to be fun to watch. "Ok., seriously Lydia, this is taking it a bit far!" Maybe it was, maybe not. "Aww does the little baby need help?" I questioned. "Here, why don't you have this to start you off." I pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to him before walking over to Allison. "Hey girl, how was class?" 

"Oh, hey Lydia." She said, turning around and shutting her locker. "It's was actually pretty good. I learned a lot about ch-" she stopped talking and stared past my shoulder. I turned around. Walking through the hall behind me was a new girl. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked over at us as she walked past us, then she turned and looked at the boys right next to us, and with that she was at the end of the hallway turning the corner. "who's that?" I asked. "I don't know." Allison said as she turned towards Scott, "Scott do you know anything?."   
"Anything about what?" 

"Anything about the new girl." She sighed as a small smile formed on her face. "Oh her? I think she just moved here a few days ago. Her name is Malia I think."

"Oh yeah, her names Malia Tate." Stiles chipped in. "Huh, ill have to talk to her later. I know all about what it's like to be new in this school." I looked at Allison, "want to come with me?" I asked. "Sure." She shrugged. "See you later guys" She called as we walked off.

* * *

 

We approached her swiftly. She was putting stuff in her locker. "Hey, your names Malia, right?" I asked. She didn't seem surprised that someone was talking to her. I guess she expected someone to ask questions. "Um, yeah." 

"Well my name is Lydia, and me and my friend Allison here wondered if you needed any help finding your way around the school. You see, I was new here a few months ago, so I know how hard it can be." 

"Wait, your new here?" 

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" 

"Well, you were hanging around with a bunch of the so called "popular people" and I saw multiple people staring and gawking at you as I looked around the hallway." That I was surprised about. "What do you mean? Who was looking at me?" 

She smirked, "Oh, just a bunch of boys." Huh. 

"Anyways," She started,"It wouldn't hurt to have a few friends around here, so go ahead. Show me around." Me and Allison looked at each other and smiled. "Follow us." 

 

By the time we made it back to where Allison's locker was, most of the people that were in the hallway had moved on to do other things. However, the boys were still there somehow. So we decided to introduce her to them. "Ok Malia," Allison said as she walked Malia towards them, "This is my boyfriend Scott." He gave a small wave. "And this is my friend Stiles."  

"Whats up" He said, smiling at her. She waved back, either suddenly shy, or intimidated. We stood there for a second before I couldn't take the silence anymore, "Hey Malia, why don't I show you where the cafeteria is." 

"Sure, i'm following you."  

* * *

 

"Hey Lydia!" I turned around. I had been walking towards my bus when I heard the call. "Lydia!" Stiles said as he caught up to me. "Hey Stiles, what do you want. I thought you had a detention today." 

"I do, it's just, ive been doing some thinking, and I thought. Maybe we should put this whole war thing behind us and just be friends."

"What, did my stupid prank make you all scared or something?"

"Oh god no. I'm just saying, I would like to be your friend. All of this war stuff is tiring, and i'm pretty sure we have gone through enough detentions." I will admit, I did laugh a little. Maybe we could stop being complete enemies and try to be friends. "Fine, but this isn't going to be easy." 

"I agree, that's why I propose that me, you, Scott, and Allison all go somewhere as friends." 

" I guess we could try that." 

"Okay, then lets shake on. Lydia Martin, will you be my friend?" I smiled and took his awaiting hand. "Friends" I said as we shook on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this chapter isn't the best, I was having a bit of a writers block at the beginning, but I think the end is a bit better. Anyways I know it's been a long time since iv'e updated this story, and i'm sorry. Iv'e been really busy lately with vacation and school. But hopefully most of you guys have stuck with me. Anyways as always, suggestions for this series are always welcome, and thanks for reading my story! XOXO


	7. Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a semi filler chapter, but some fun stuff happens!

                 *Lydias POV*

 

Tap tap tap. I could hear the rain beat against the window, making a rhythmic  song. Where was I? A loud noise startled me as I stumbled around in what looked to be an abandoned house. It's walls showing the wooden bones of what must have been a beautiful Victorian home with a gigantic hole filling most of the ceiling, letting in broken pieces of roof.

 

As I continue through the bottom floor of the house looking for a exit, my foot catches on something, sending me tumbling down to the ground, my head slamming against a nearby object, giving me the worst headache. I look at the ground that's only mere inches from my face, only to notice what looked like... leaves underneath me. As I stand up I take a look at my surroundings, I'm no longer in the house, but standing in the middle of a large clearing of woods in the pouring rain.

 

I turn to see a familiar looking pair of red glowing eyes looking at me, digging deep into my soul. I expected it to lunge at me, knocking me to the ground as I try to escape from its grip. Instead, it does something I never thought to expect from it, it speaks. "Lydia, why are you so afraid of me when you should be afraid of what's right in front of you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's right... there." It said as it took one of its claws and pointed it at me. "What do you mean?" I ask again, my voice quivering.

"Right there." The thing continued to point at me. "What do you MEAN right there?" I was getting frustrated. It didn't speak this time, instead it went onto all fours and started to run off. "What do you mean?" I shouted after it.

 

"Lydia. Answer the question!" A nearby voice shouted. "Lydia!" I shot up. Was I sleeping? I look ahead, seeing coach staring furiously at me, "Ok, Lydia, now that you appear to be awake again, let me ask you again. Are you paying attention?" I looked down at my desk. Everyone was laughing around me, expecting an answer. I have to give an answer. "Umm, I am now?" I spoke uneasily. This is not going well. "Ok then Ms.Martin. Does anyone else know the answer?" Coach sneered. I could feel the tip of my ears turning red. I looked around the classroom, seeing Allison looking sympathetically at me. I then looked behind me, only to see, oh great, Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Today has been going horrible, and that's saying something, since it's only lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria to see Allison sitting at our normal lunch table with, wait, is that ALL of the popular possy? Sitting at OUR lunch table? This is bad. Really bad.

 

"Hey Allison." I walked over to her and sat down. Thank god she saved me a seat, or lunch would become even more miserable than it already appeared to be. "Oh, hey Lydia. You came to lunch later than usual." I could feel everyone at the table staring at me as we talked. Why are they sitting here? I nodded my head slightly at Allison, asking the silent question. She seemed to understand and shrugged. Annoyed, I answered her, "Oh yeah, I decided to stop by my locker before I came here." She seemed fine with the answer as she turned back to Scott and I turned back to my food. After a few silent minutes, I heard someone speak above all of the chatter at our table, "Hey Lydia, is tonight good?" I looked over at the person asking the question, it was Stiles. "What?" Stiles rolled his eyes and filled me in, "I asked if tonight was good for me, you, Scott, and Allison to hang out."

"Oh, yeah tonight's good. What are we doing?" Stiles seemed to think about the question for a second before turning to Scott and whisper-speak for a moment before turning back to me and saying, "we're going bowling."

 

 

 

* * *

 

"So what are you going to wear!" Allison had come over to my house a half an hour before so we could get ready together. "I don't know, maybe a tank top and a jacket?" Allison looked at me in disbelief. Oh come on, a tank top and a jacket is not that bad. "Ok, listen, your lucky you have me because otherwise I don't think you'd be able to survive." She smiles at me as I sent a mock smile back at her. "Ok, let's see what you have here." Allison stood up and started going through my wardrobe. "Oooh, I see something that will look good on you." I stare in disbelief as she pulls out what has to be a 4 year old dark blue skater dress. "Where did you find that?" I ask in disbelief. "Oh, just in the back of your closet." She smirks at me. Great.

 

After Allison pulled a dress out of nowhere I got dressed. We then waited for the boys to pick us up before all of us drove to the bowling alley together.

 

"Who wants to go first?" Allison asked as she went up to the small tablet like device to enter our names in. "I will." I say graciously. I'm amazing at bowling. My mom taught me when I was four how to bowl, and every year since 4th grade we have gone to bowling competitions and won. "Ok, who wants to go after Lydia?" Nobody said a word. "Ok then, I guess I will go." She put her name on the board before turning back to the boys.

 

"Now, either you guys decide who goes next, or I will." Scott and Stiles both looked at each other before deciding to play a game of rock, paper, scissors. Stiles ended up winning, forcing Scott to go after Allison. I was slightly confused on why they didn't want to bowl as much as me and Allison did, but I shrugged it off, going to grab my bowling ball. I knocked all the pins down easily, of course, leaving the boys opening and closing their mouths like fishes behind me. I smirked as I went back to my seat. Allison went up shortly after I sat down, knocking down all of the pins in one swift blow. When it was the boys turn, me and Allison laughed the whole time, they were horrible at bowling. Not only that, but between the two boys, they only knocked two pins down, and that was thanks to Stiles for managing to not get a second gutter ball. Oh man, would this night be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been like 2 weeks so here I am with another update. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but there is also a nice scene with all of them hanging out *insert season one reference here*. Also I’m going to add that I recently posted SLOW MOTION to Wattpad, if you have any friends who use Wattpad and like stydia please ask them to check this story out. My username on there is majorshipper827. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> As always comments and suggestions for this series are always appreciated. Thanks again, love you all! Xoxo
> 
> -Allison (Yes I am aware I have the same name as Allison Argent in Teen Wolf haha. We are definitely not the same though, Allison's way cooler than I'll ever be)


	8. Lydia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the story

                   

*STILES' POV*

 _I don't completely know how to start this. There's so many things I want to express but I just can't get them out. Yesterday, me, Scotty, Allison and Lydia went bowling. It was fun and all, kind of bruised my ego, but fun. Anyways back to the point of this entry, there's something I just can't figure out. When I look at her, Lydia I mean, when I look at Lydia, I get this weird feeling. Now I've been in many relationships, more like one night stands, but that's not the point, anyways I've never felt what I feel when I look at Lydia before. When I look at her, it's almost as if my world stops, and I can't breathe. I can't explain it. It didn't used to be that way. When I first met her I was curious, she seemed like a blazing star that couldn't stop moving, and I wanted to explore it. So I did, and alone the way, something happened, I think... I just h-_ I look up from my journal as someone comes bursting in, talking a mile a minute. It's Lydia. It takes me a moment, but I quickly realize I am currently holding a journal full of my secrets, with the current one being about Lydia. I close it and hide it under my pillow.

"Umm, Lydia. What are you doing here and how do you know where I live." She stops talking and looks at me, a blush clearly forming on her face. "Oh, about that, I asked Allison where you lived. Your dad uh let me in here. He's nice by the way." I glare at her. She seems to notice my change in mood as she clears her throat and continues talking, "Anyways, I came here ask you about something." 

"And?" I say, waiting for her to tell me already and leave so I can finish what I was doing. "Oh, umm, I wanted to ask if you've ever seen any wolves here." She seemed skeptical, as if she wasn't sure if she should actually be saying what she was saying to me. "No, there are no wolves in California." I state. What kind of question was that? "Why are you asking about wolves?" She was eyeing me, nervousness practically painted on her face. "Oh, no reason. I'll just uh, be on my way now." She starts to walk away, but i'm not going to let her go that quickly. I can finish what I was doing later. I grab her arm as she tries to exit my room. "Lydia, its fine, you can tell me." She looks up at me in shock. What was she so shocked about? 

 

*LYDIA'S POV*

I'm about to leave. Embarrassed about asking such a stupid question, when I feel him grab my wrist. I turn around. "Lydia, it's fine, you can tell me." I stare at him, shocked. Why is he being so nice, we only agreed to be friends a few days ago. Was he concerned? I didn't think he would care that much, that's why I went to him to ask about it. After seeing the wolf I was terrified, but I kept it to myself. I only asked someone because I thought he would leave it alone, but I guess not.

"Oh. no it's nothing. It's all good." I say as I paste on an artificial smile. I need to get out of here. He wouldn't understand it anyways. Stiles looked determined. He let go, but before I could make a run for it, he said, "Ok then, go, but just know that if we're supposed to be friends, we have to actually share stuff with each other." Shit. "Are you kidding me, your going to play that card!" I smacked him in the arm before walking back into his room and sitting on his bed. He chuckled, the glint of victory in his eyes. "Now, tell me why you asked that question." Stiles sat next to me. "well, I saw a wolf with glowing red eyes a few weeks ago..." Ugh why did I let him win. I probably sound like an idiot right now.

"A FEW WEEKS AGO!?" Huh, that's not what I expected. "Well, yeah, I just thought I would sound insane so I just kept it to myself." Do I still sound insane? Probably. "Wow. Are you sure it was a wolf? Maybe a bear? A mountain lion?" He shot up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure it's a wolf." 

"Your sure?" 

"Yes Stiles, i'm sure." I roll my eyes at him. Yup he definitely thinks i'm crazy. I should probably leave before things get worse. "You know what, i'm just gonna go. AND don't you dare pull that ass of an excuse to get me to stay. Goodbye Stiles." I pushed past him and walked out of his bedroom. "But what else happened. LYDIA?"   


"Goodbye Stiles!" I yell back as I leave his house. 

 

* * *

 

 

When I got home I immediately went up to my room. I was exhausted from school and having to deal with Stiles. I never should have stopped by his house. That was possibly the worst decision I ever made. I run through my nightly ritual pretty quickly before jumping into bed and closing my eyes. 

 

_I'm in a forest. "Lydia." Is that the same thing as before? "Lydia, did you find it yet?"_

_"What's 'It'"  I ask as I approach the voice. "You still don't know yet?" The thing questioned. "No, why would I know what 'it' is?" Is this some kind of game? It pointed at me again. "Ugh STOP pointing at me and tell me what 'it' is before I completely lose it." If this was a game, I did not want to play it. "It's you." Suddenly, as understanding took place I felt the urge to scream. "Do it, Lydia." Then, I did, I screamed. The whole forest seemed to shake. And all I could think of as I finished screaming was Banshee.   
_

As I jerked upright, I could feel something attracting me to somewhere. I ran outside barefooted. As I reached my destination I looked around, confused. Why was I at Allison's house. I looked up towards her bedroom window, only to see a dead body hanging next to it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please don't hate me! I promise everything will get better. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't plan on killing me because of the end. As always thoughts and comments about this series are always welcomed. Love you all! XOXO  
> -Allison


	9. A comfortable Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment/ too lazy to do summary. This is a relatively long chapter so enjoy!

{from Lyds} 

ALLISON WHERE ARE YOU? sent 3:49 A.M

{from Ally}

In my room TRYING to sleep. Why are you texting me at 3 in the morning??? sent 3:51 A.M 

{from Lyds} 

Come let me in. sent 3:51 A.M

 

I could feel the tear slide down my cheek. What was I going to tell Allison. Crap, I still need to call the police. Allison's front door opened and I immediately ran over to her and slid inside. "Lydia are you crying? What happened?" I have to tell her. Fuck I have to tell my best friend that there is currently a dead body hanging outside of her window. What if the person who killed the guy tries to take the body? I run outside, pulling out my phone and dialing 911 in one swift action. "Hello, yes someone has been hung outside of the Argent household. Please come quickly." I could feel a sob threatening to escape but I had to stop Allison before she came outside and saw anything. "Lydia, what the hell are you doing and who did you just call?" Allison started towards the door. "Stop!" my voice game out gargled and high pitched. "What do you mean st-" Fuck, it's too late. She just saw. I can see her face go white as a sheep. This is bad. We stare at it in shock for a minute before a siren wakes us from our trance. "W- what is that?" Allison asked. "I- I don't know. I followed some weird instinct and I found myself here. I- I thought it was you at first, I was so scared." A car door slams behind me and I turn around to see the sheriff walking towards us. "Girls, i'm going to need to bring you in for questioning." 

 

"For the last time. I was drawn there. That's when I saw the dead body and called you!" I was getting angry. They were treating me as if I did the crime. "Look, i'm terrified of what I just saw. Do you really think I would do something like that? Allison can back me up on this, I didn't do anything. I swear!" I need to get out of here. I feel like someone is suffocating me with a pillow. "Look, can I just go, please?" The sheriff sighed. "Fine Lydia, be careful out there." I didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence before I booked it out of that room. As I made it to the front of the station, I saw someone I didn't expect to see. It was Stiles. 

 

"Lydia, I heard what happened are you okay?" Okay, was I okay, is that even a question. I knew he was trying to be nice but I was not in the mood for nice. I just needed to leave this place. "Do you really think that i’m OKAY after what I just saw?" I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I have to leave. I run out the door, not letting him answer me, if he even answered at all that is.

I didn’t have a car with me so I ran home barefoot. There were rocks that were digging into my feet but I didn’t care. Halfway home I just stopped. I couldn’t do this anymore. I could feel myself breaking from the inside out. So, there I sat, on the side of the road, crying my eyes out. Bright headlights started approaching me but I didn’t care if someone saw me. SOME POOR GUY IS DEAD AND NOW THEY THINK I MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! I start crying even more, this is not something I can deal with, especially when things just started to get better. “Lydia?” I looked up, but only for a brief moment before putting my head back on my shoulders, my arms covering the side of my face. “Lydia! What are you doing? You have no shoes on!” 

“Leave me alone Stiles. I don’t need to hear your pitty.” Why wouldn’t he ever just leave me the hell alone? “I just want to talk to you Lydia - what you saw was serious and it can seriously damage someone. Are you even listening?” I turned my head towards him, looking at him with tears in my eyes. “I don’t want to talk. I just want to go home.” With that, Stiles walked over to me and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the back seat of his jeep. 

When we got to my house. He helped me out of the jeep and carried me to my room. Just as he was about to leave, I had a thought. What if he stayed… I know it seems weird, but I could really use the comfort. “Alright Lydia, if you need anything, i’m just a phone call away.” 

He turned towards the door but I didn’t want him to leave. “Hey Stiles, can you stay?”    
“What on like the couch or something.” I shook my head. “No, I just want you to lay with me.”    
“Are you sure Lydia?”    
“Yes, I could really use the comfort.” Stiles hesitated before walking over to me and laying down. I cuddled into him, accepting the comfort. He seemed to stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. “Goodnight Stiles.”    
“Goodnight Lydia.” 

 

When I woke up the next day, I was glad to see that Stiles was still there. It was nice and warm where we lay and I decided to stay there. I could do this more often. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his touch. When did being this close to him feel so good? I didn’t get more than a minute of savoring the closeness before Allison burst in. She seemed tired, like she didn’t sleep a bit after the incident. “Oh my god Lydia y-” her eyes opened wide at the sight of me and Stiles laying with each other. Allison’s commotion seemed to wake him up. He was now staring at me. Shock at realizing that he had slept here all night forming on his face. “Oh, i’ll just leave you two alone.” Shit. “Allison, it’s not what it looks like! Stiles was comforting me last night.” I argued. “Yeah, comforting” I’m going to kill that girl. I jump off the bed. “Allison listen here!” 

 

*Stiles’ POV”

“Allison listen here!” Lydia jumped off the bed and starts chasing after Allison, their muffled talking getting quieter and quieter as they move farther away. Did I really just sleep at Lydia Martin's house, in Lydia Martin's bed, with Lydia Martin, not in the sex way of course. The memories start flooding back. Why did she want me to stay last night. Maybe she really just needed the company, because there is no way in hell that Lydia freaking Martin would want me to stay for other reasons. I should probably get going. I’ve probably overstayed my welcome. As I start towards the front door I look over to see Allison jokingly waving goodbye. Man, that dead body must have really affected her, I mean, she’s crazy, but she’s not THAT crazy. I should get Scott to over here to help her. As I get in my jeep I dial Scott’s number. He picks up after two rings. “Hey, Scotty you might want to go and check on Allison. She’s at Lydia’s.” He mumbled something through the phone before saying a quick “I’m on my way” and hanging up. I sigh, backing out of Lydia’s driveway. Girls, huh? Suddenly I hear my phone ring. Is Scott calling me back? It’s my dad, I pick up right away. “Hey dad what is it? WAIT, they found who killed the guy?” In shock I press my foot onto the break, and turn back around towards Lydia’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comments and thoughts on this series are always welcome. Thanks for reading! Love you all XOXO 
> 
> -Allison


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (see chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I don't exactly have the time to write much lately. The next chapter should be much longer however, anyways sorry it's been so long since Iv'e updated, I'm extremely busy. I will try to update more but I can't make any promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time. 
> 
> XOXO, Allison.

 

             ~~~~ ~~~~It's been a few days since I stayed at Lydia's. I don't know how to feel, I like her, yes, but I don't know if she likes me. If she doesn't, then me staying over meant nothing. Maybe she was just lonely. Either way, it meant something to me, no matter how small or misconstrued the whole experience was.

 

If I'm being honest, I don't even know when I started liking her, or why. Maybe it was because she's the most smart, fiery, determined person I've ever met. Her fiery red, or as I should put it, strawberry blonde hair, matches perfectly with her emerald green eyes. She is perfect. In some ways, I lov-, my train of thought is broken as my phone rings (extremely loudly, may I add, maybe I should have turned the ringer off). 

 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Stiles, can you meet me at the school in 20 minutes?" 

"Oh, uhm. sure Lydia, be right there." What does she want?

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Lydia what do you want?" Stiles just got out of his jeep. Oh my, how am I supposed to say this. Lately iv'e kind of noticed something, I like Stiles. At first I hated him, but doesn't all good natured hate turn into love at some point? Or at least, my hate has turned into attraction. I only asked Stiles to meet me here so I can talk about this. But now that he is here I don't think that I can do this. "Oh, I just wanted to ask you something, or talk to you about something... in person." Crap, I'm messing this up already. "Okay, what is it?" Is it just me, or does he seem... nervous? "Well, I don't know how to say this, but lately, Iv'e noticed something." I can see his face going through emotion after emotion. "I just- I just notice that- I- you seem tired." Ugh I chickened out. Stiles lets out a sigh before replying, "Oh yeah, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." What do I do now? "That sucks, have you tried taking any medication?" 

  
"I have, it just doesn't do much. It's mostly because of nightmares, you know?" I nod. I should leave. "Oh, okay. That's uh, all I wanted to ask you. I guess I will see you at school tomorrow? Bye Stiles." I say as I start walking towards my car. "See you tomorrow Lydia." he waves goodbye. 


	11. Stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Read the chapter lol}

Stiles POV

 

I wonder how Lydia noticed my sleep problems. Have I not been covering up the lines under my eyes enough? Have I been acting moody. What set her off. I know one thing, though, nobody else has ever realized that I have trouble sleeping. Ever since my mom died I've had horrible nightmares. My most frequent one being my mom coming back to life and chasing me through the woods yelling the same words that she had yelled at me years ago. I flinch as the memory comes rushing back.

  _I walk towards the kitchen. I'd been hungry for awhile and I wanted a snack. I hear muffled voices. My mom's moods had been getting worse lately. Right now she's allowed to stay at our house but soon she'll need to be transported to the hospital. I stop once I get to the end of the hallway. There, in the kitchen, my mom is holding a knife to her chest. She looks like she's ready to stab herself. Over and over she repeats, "It's time." I almost scream when I hear the front door open. My dad comes running into the kitchen. I feel the tears sting my eyes as I watch him wrestle the knife out of her hand. "I can't keep going. I can't keep going when it feels like he's going to attack at any moment." My dad cradles her in his arms. "It's okay, you know that's not true. Take a deep breath." He says quietly as he puts the knife on the counter. "You have to remind yourself, it's the disease. Remember what the dementia does? It gives you delusions. It makes you think that people are out to get you." I see my mother take in the information, only to spit it back out. "You don't see the way he looks at me." My dad tries to reassure her, "Claudia he's 10 years old-"  
"He's trying to kill me!" She shouts. I see her look over his shoulder and spot me. I should run. I should leave before she explodes. Too late. "Stop looking at me!" She shouts, my father now noticing me. He watches in shock, trying to hold her back the best he could. "Stop looking at me! Stop it!" She shouts repeatedly. My dad fails at holding her back as she lunges at me. _ I break out of the vision. I'm covered with sweat. I wipe some of the sweat off of my forehead before gulping my sleeping pills down and falling asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Once again I didn't get much sleep last night. When I got out of bed in the morning I felt exhausted.Will Lydia notice? I know no one else ever has. My way to school is strangely quiet. Scott's getting picked up by Allison today so I didn't need to bring him to school. When I get there I notice Lydia standing by the door seemingly looking for someone. When she spots me her eyes light up. Was she looking for me? I get out and walk over to her. "Hey Lydia. Who are you looking for?" Her cheeks start to turn pink, making me slightly confused. "Oh, I was actually looking for you." I shift my eyes towards the ground. As I stare at my feet I begin to ponder. Questions zoom around in my mind. Why was she looking for me? Is she going to question me on my sleeping habits again? "Why were you looking for me?" I ask. I see a smile tug at the corner of her lips. God do I want to kiss her right now.

She looks beautiful, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind. Emerald green eyes looking straight at me."Well, I was thinking last night, and the night when you stayed over I realized that you never woke up. I'm a light sleeper, so I would have noticed if you were having trouble sleeping. W-why, why is that?" She seemed timid about asking it, but she replied more firmly, "Is it because there was somebody next to you?" If I'm being honest, I'm not completely sure why I slept so well with her by my side. Maybe it was because there was someone by my side. I guess I could just agree to that. "I guess" 

"You guess, huh?" 

  
"Well, I'm not completely sure why I slept so well with you by my side. It's the first time that I ever really got a full night of sleep." I look over at her. Why does she look like she's considering something? Oh god, what if it's something bad. What if she's judging me? Does she think I'm a pervert or something? "Stiles? Are you listening?" She snaps her fingers in my face. Did I zone out? "Umm uh, yeah. I agree with your..." I pause, trying to get her to tell me what she was talking about. She rolls her eyes before finishing my sentence, "You agree with the fact that I said we should start an experiment in which I stay over to see if you sleep better than when I'm not there?" She asks.

Crap what did I agree to. "Oh uh yeah, I agree with that. Could you maybe explain it a little bit more?" If I'm going to do this, I at least want a better explanation. "well, I just, I wanted to test something out. I'm thinking maybe we can see that when I sleep next to you, if it, helps you sleep better." She says it hesitantly. If I'm being honest, I would have said yes from the beginning. Ever since I stayed over her house that one night, I really felt something in my heart for her. So, this experiment is the perfect chance to explore that feeling. "Okay, when are we going to begin the experiment?" She looks at me and smiles. "Tonight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy so I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I've been busy with school and such. I don't know when the next time I will be able to update is, but I will try to update again next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I left it off with a slight cliff hanger ;). Anyways, thanks for reading haha XOXO.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Reeeaaadddddd}

LYDIAS POV

 

"So, why did you really want me to stay over- besides the experiment? I mean, it can't just be because of the experiment." I gulp. It feels like his eyes are burning holes in my skin. "I just wanted to do this experiment." I say. I can't let him catch on to me. "Lydia." He says sharply. He clearly knows I'm lying. "Ugh fine, I wanted you to stay here because I'm nervous. I don't want to go and talk to the guy that killed the dead body." Just thinking about it gives me the chills. When Stiles found out who killed the dead body he came straight back to Allison's house and told me.

Apparently it was some crazed guy named William Barrow. We still don't know why he did it. After Stiles told me I felt relieved and shocked. Stiles offered to stay the night but I told him I just want to be alone. Well, now here we are, him staying the night because I don't want to be alone. Overall I know everything is going to be okay, but I'm still nervous. I look over at Stiles, his face showing clear signs of pity. "Stiles don't give me that look." I say. I don't want any pity over what happened. If anything I just want to forget all about it. "What look? I'm not giving you a 'look'" He says sarcastically. I guess this is how he's going to deal with this whole mess

. "You are giving me a look. Stop trying to deny it. I don't want your pity." I cross my arms, showing him I'm serious even though I'm pretty sure I look like a two year old. "I am not giving you any pity, so calm your shit." He scoffs. "Look, I know your just denying it because I noticed the pity that was written all over your face. But I'm fine, so you can erase that pity and we can continue on with our experiment." He looks like he's fighting with himself for a moment before he gives in, "Fine, I was slightly pitying you. But since you said your fine I guess we can just continue on with our experiment." He says.

I think we're done talking and I'm about to lay down and go to sleep when Stiles opens his mouth, "But I'm just saying that if you need any morale support, then I'm there." I look over at him. That was oddly nice of him. "You can come, but Allison's going to be there too, so I'll be fine without you." He looks slightly hurt but he quickly wipes it off his face. "I will be coming, don't you fear Ms. Martin." He says, deepening his voice. I laugh. "Goodnight Stiles."   
"Goodnight Lydia." he says, wrapping his arms around me for comfort. And with that, I fall asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up to the sun shining into my room. I look over and see Stiles, still asleep, with me in his arms. Over the night I have shifted to my head laying on his chest and our legs becoming entangled. I smile before getting up and going into the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I walk out to see a groggy Stiles yawning and getting out of the bed. "Good morning sleepy." I say. He jumps a little and I laugh. For some reason this seems weirdly normal. "Whoa Lydia, you scared the shit out of me." I grin at him, "Well, you needed to be woken up from your sleepy haze somehow." 

  
"Ha ha, your so funny and sarcastic," He says using a baby voice. "Thanks for the compliment," I joking say, "but we need to get going so hurry up. A few minutes later Stiles stumbles downstairs. "So, how did you sleep last night, did our experiment work?" I ask, breaking the silence. "I actually slept pretty good. No bad dreams, no nothing." I smile wide at him. "Great. But remember, this was only night one of our experiment." I could have ended it tonight, seeing that our experiment seems to be working, but for some reason I don't want it to end. I know I kind of like him, so maybe that's why, but I feel like there's something else. I just can't put my finger on it. "Well, here's to a successful night one!" He says, clinking a imaginary glass. "A successful night!" I say back, copying his movements. "Alright," I start, "Let's go. We need to talk to that murderer guy and I don't want to keep Allison waiting." I finish, swallowing down my worries. Stiles holds out his hand for me, "Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first let me explain myself. I always skim through my previous chapter when I'm going to write so I will sometimes miss stuff. That's why I didn't put anything about the dead body until now. I apologize haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, school is starting to end so I should be able to update more in the next month or so. Thanks for reading and until next time, XOXO.


	13. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD p.s sorry for the long update wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't really updated lately, for a minute there I was so busy that I forgot I was supposed to be writing this. I hope that I can update more in the future but I can't promise anything. Anyways, enjoy!

"Hey Allison, are you okay?" I ask as I enter the sheriffs station. The ride here was spent in comfortable silence, thankfully. "I think I'm okay, maybe just a little shaken up." she says, her face etched in nervousness. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiles a small smile before a deputy comes in and calls my name. "I'll see you when this whole mess is over okay?" she nods and then I walk over to Stiles, "Take care of her please?" He smiles before ushering me away and saying, "I will, now go." I laugh. 

I guess it's now or never. I follow the deputy as he leads me to the interrogation room. When we get inside I hold my breath, sitting there is the murderer. "Why is there no one else in here?" I ask the deputy in a panic. "The sheriff will come in soon, but first he wants you to talk to him alone." He says. "Don't worry, we will be watching him and he is handcuffed so he shouldn't be able to do anything." He reassures me. "Okay, thank you." I tell him before slowly walking into the room. I hear the door close behind me and I hold my breath once again. "Umm, hello." I say, sitting in the chair across from him. He doesn't acknowledge my greeting, "Tell me Lydia, what brought you to her house." 

  
"W- what do you mean?" I play dumb. "Oh don't play dumb Lydia, I was watching, I saw you come to her house, and I saw that she didn't text you about the fact that there was a body at her house becuase when she came outside she was shocked to see the body."   
"Your sick you know. And I don't know what brought me there."  
"Oh, but I think you do, Lydia."

  
"I don't know!" I say in protest. "Yes, you do, just say it already." he pauses, giving me a creepy smile "Or, you can scream it." In that moment, I feel a scream bubble up my throat, as I look out the plastic window guarding the room from the hallway, I see a deputy falling to the ground with a man in a mask behind him, holding a knife. It takes me a moment to process what I just saw before I let out an earsplitting scream. I turn back towards barrow only to see him out of his handcuffs, holding a syringe. I know whats going to happen but it's too late. I try to run but he grabs me. I kick and scream at him but he doesn't let go. I look in terror as he injects me with whatever is in the syringe. He lets me go and I stumble towards the door. "Stiles, Allison!" I scream, but I don't make it to the door before I collapse. I'm so tired but I try to stay awake. I can't fall asleep. Can't...fall...asleep. As I black out, I can't help but think of what might have happened to Allison and Stiles. I hope they're okay, but then again, I hope I'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short, I will make the next one longer. (It will likely be more action packed etc.)


	14. I'm fine (1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick beginning notes: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT OMG. I got caught up in the last few weeks of school and then it was summer and I pretty much kept forgetting to write. Anyways here it is, a new chapter haha. Enjoy.

Everything is fuzzy when I first open my eyes. In a way it reminds me of what I imagine it's like to be born. Everything is so new, possibilities springing from every touch. The only difference however is the fact that after a few short seconds my mind springs back into motion and everything turns to hell. Slowly all the memories come rushing back and I can feel a slight ache on both feet. I try to move my head but I can't. Everything is moving in blurs and I feel lightheaded, well that and my head is strapped to some sort of table, so overall I can't move. "Well, I see someone has woken up from her nap" a voice purrs in my ear. I wince as the sound makes my head hurt more and more. Barrow? I can turn my head slightly and when I do I can see the obvious shape of a man. When my eyes focus a little more I can definitely tell that it's barrow standing at a nearby table putting something together.

I try to speak but my mouth can't seem to shape words. "There there. It's no use trying to speak. I may have given you some disorienting drugs."  It takes my mind a moment to process the words, and what are drugs again? Oh right. I feel anger and panic shoot through my veins. Out of some miracle, I manage to form some words, "Where... friends...sick." He looks at me with fake pity, "I'm sorry, what?" the words that come out of his mouth disgust me. "Y- you m-monster, my f- friends are going to find m-me." my voice appears to be returning as I choke out word after word. He laughs a little before picking up a nearby object and hitting me over the head. I feel a boom of pain escape my head as something wet starts running down my forehead. My vision begins to blur. "Go...to..." I'm going to black out soon. I can tell becuase spots of black are clouding my vision. With one final intake of air I spit out the final word, "hell." 

 

* * *

 

9 hours earlier Allison's POV

Lately it's been like I'm floating. Every time I close my eyes, even if it's just me blinking, I see the body hanging. I don't know why, but I seem too stunned to make a big deal out of the situation. Maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm fine. But I'm not. Today is the time for me to go and face the disgusting person who decided it would be fun to kill someone and leave them hanging outside my bedroom window. I woke up early this morning, it was clear throughout the night that I most likely wasn't going to get much sleep. All I could think about was what I might find out or not find out today. When I talked to my therapist, she went over if I was mentally capable to go and talk to him. 

 

_"I'm fine." I say. I'm in my therapists office, sitting on a couch across from her. Scott had suggested that a therapist might help me after everything that happened. This is only our second meeting but I feel as though we might be getting somewhere. "Are you sure." she asks, "Because saying you're fine doesn't always mean that you actually are." I let out a sigh. If I'm being completely honest with myself, I'm not fine. "Well," I let out a small laugh, "aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen" She looks at me carefully, "Allison, have you ever thought that maybe you're depressed?" The crushing reality of it all hits me at once. I am depressed.  
_

 

I look up at the sound of the door opening. The memory now retreating into a deep, hidden part of my brain. Lydia and Stiles both walk into the sheriff's station. Wait when did I get to the sheriff's station? I don't have much time to wonder before Lydia is walking my way. "Hey Allison, are you okay?" She asks, clearly worried about me. I try to make my face look less like I was dragged here, "I think I'm okay, maybe just a little shaken up." My therapists words ring through my ears. _Saying you're fine doesn't always mean that you actually are._  I can barely register Lydia's name being called, and Stiles walking her towards the door. I think she may have said something to me, I don't know. I've just been nodding along to every voice I hear. Out of no where I hear a gargled moan. I lift myself out of my thoughts to see Stiles collapsing to the floor. A pool of blood forming under him. Next to him stands a man in a mask holding a now bloody knife. Out of instinct I pull my knife out of my boot and charge towards him. I manage to tackle him to the ground. We punch and kick each other on the ground, each blow I receive sends me reeling as sharp flashes of white invade my mind. I feel him push me away from him. The next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I scramble to get up but my leg refuses to move. I think I've been stabbed. My mind wonders to the other officers, why aren't they doing anything. I look around to see that all of them have been stabbed and thrown onto the ground. How did I not notice any of this happen. I look over at my leg, there's a pool of blood under it. Moving fast I pull my jacket off and wrap it tightly around my leg. I try to get up but I'm thrown onto the ground by the masked knife man. Using the last of my energy I use my knife to swing at him. Out of some miracle I see a cut appear on his arm. My victory is short lived though, as he uses a nearby chair to hit me over the head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is part one of this story line/ chapter involving Barrow. Anyways sorry this isn't longer, I'm kind of running out of motivation to write for the night. I hope you enjoyed as always and until I remember to update again, adios!


	16. I'm fine (2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again. I've been really busy and overall just unmotivated to write. Either way hopefully you enjoy this chapter. This is part two of the whole "Everyone's in trouble" thing. After this chapter it will go back to the romance and all that stuff haha.

Allison's POV

 

         I wake up on the floor of some kind of basement. I wonder why I'm still alive, after all, what would be the point of keeping me alive? I try to look around but it's extremely dark. Testing to see if I can move, I try to sit up. I'm not tied to anything but the momentary fog of just waking up vanishes as soon as I feel the sharp pain in my leg. I had forgotten I'd been stabbed. The pain makes me let out a loud grunt. "Allison, are you awake?" a voice nearby asks. "Stiles, is that you." There's a moment of silence before I get an answer.

"Yeah, it's me. How long have you been awake?"

"How long have I been awake? What about how long have YOU been awake!" I can hear him shift slightly, making a sharp noise of pain as he does so. "I've been awake the whole time. Saw that guy knock you out. Although my vision turned pretty blurry on the ride here and I can't tell if it's still blurry right now since there's no light." It takes me a moment to process the information. "You've been awake the whole time! And oh my god how is your wound. Do you have anything to put pressure onto it." He laughs a little, followed by a sound of pain. "Thanks for the concern. Yes, I've been using a part of my shirt that I ripped off to put pressure on the wound and I've been awake the whole time. I don't know where we are though. The back of the truck they put us in had no windows." 

"Was anyone else in the truck with us. In the back of the truck where we were." I added in to clarify. So many questions were bouncing around in my brain. "I'm not completely sure. There wasn't much light. I don't think there was though. It's just me and you in here." That doesn't tell me much. But then again I'm sure he didn't see much on the ride over here. Any good kidnapper would do that. The one thing I'm worrying about though is Lydia. She was in the room with Barrow. "Did you see Lydia at all. Do you know if she's okay?" 

"No, no I didn't see here at all. The masked guy dragged us out of there before I could see any sign of Lydia." He pauses before speaking the thing that has been in the back of my mind the whole conversation. "I wonder why we're here. Like what do they want of us. I don't think I'm very special. Just a normal old human."

"Me too. I was wondering that when I woke up. There must be some kind of purpose, though. I mean why not bring all the other deputies if the goal was to bring everyone there to this basement like room." I hear him laugh a little. "I like all the reasoning and such, but I figure I might as well mention the fact that we're not in a basement. We're in a warehouse. A big one." 

"I don't know if that is better or worse." I say, letting out a small laugh. "Neither I guess." He say's. I can tell we are running out of things to say. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I hear him speak again. "I would suggest trying to get out. But I don't think it's possible for me. I've been bleeding for what I believe to be hours. I've been waiting for the sweet release of sleep but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. Plus it's been so long I don't think it would be a good idea to close my eyes. I guess I'm just scared. Scared of what's going to happen. I mean, maybe letting myself close my eyes and drift off would be better than trying to survive." I listen to his words closely. I hadn't even considered the fact of what he's been through. Being stabbed and being awake as he's dragged off somewhere. All the while slowly bleeding out. Not to mention that his wound will probably become infected or probably already is infected. He must have felt so much pain, and here I was, -sleeping. Not being able to feel the immeasurable pain. "Where were you stabbed?" I ask. "In the gut. I don't think the stab wound is that bad. I mean yeah, it hurt's like hell and all, but I feel like the worse thing that can happen to me is that I bleed out. Or maybe they hit an organ, I don't know." 

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, maybe we'll both bleed out. We can be at peace together." Although the option seems kind of nice at this point, I think we both know that we can't let them take our lives like this so easily. As if thinking what I'm thinking, Stiles speaks up. "That at peace option seems pretty nice right now, but I think we both know that we have to fight, we have to try. We at least owe our parents, and Scott, and even Lydia that." I smile even though he can't see me. "You're right." 

We sit there for what feels like ages. After deciding that the best form of getting out of here would be to wait and see what happens. After all it's not like we can move much with our wounds. "Stiles, you still awake?" I ask. This has got to be the third time I've asked. I hear nothing. "Stiles." I say a little louder. Still nothing. Getting worried I use the rest of my strength to pull myself over to where I believe he is. After dragging myself around a little I hit something hard. It must be him. My leg is screaming in agony but I force myself to continue. Throwing myself onto him I call his name again as loud as I can, "STILES!" I hear a groan and I am relieved to feel him push me off of him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He says. "You had me worried for a second. We agreed to try to stay awake. It's so dark in here it's not like I can tell if you're just sleeping or if you're, you know, dead." The words that leave my mouth focus in on a sharp realization that I had been avoiding. We ARE dying. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep my eyes open but it was so dark and quiet. And I'm just so tired." Just his voice sounds exhausted. "I know, but we need to stick together. I believe we can get out of here. Alive." I need to believe that. My hope is dwindling down by the minute. I hear him cough beside me. "Allison." He sounds worried. "Yeah." 

"There's something wet on my hand. And I don't think it's saliva or mucus." That's not very good. He doesn't have much time left. We need to get out of here. "Alright. that's it. no more waiting. Stay here. I'm going to try to find a door or a light switch." He laughs faintly. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." Picking myself up off the ground I try to steady myself. My leg begins hurting more then ever but I know not that this is a life or death situation. I half walk half crawl for what I believe to be a few minutes before I finally hit a wall. I immediately start feeling around. If I need to I'll circle around the whole room until I find something. After a few more minutes of walking around and blindly feeling the wall my hands hit something. I think it's some kind of switch. Exploring it with my hands I can feel it's a lever. Unsure of what it does I pull it. To my delight the room lights up. It's blinding at first and I need to cover my eyes but slowly and surely my eyes get used to it. Looking around I can see a small trail of blood from where I was walking. In the middle of the room I see two bigger puddles of blood along with stiles in the middle of one. His eyes are closed. "Stiles, hey stiles. I got the lights on!"  I say excitedly. When he doesn't answer I start to crawl towards him. "Stiles. Hey stiles wake up. Come on!" I keep walk-crawling towards him, but it feels like I'm not moving fast enough. I keep moving towards him but he still hasn't opened his eyes. I can't tell if he;s breathing or not, as tears are clouding my eyes. "STILES. STILES GET UP NOW!" If only I could move faster. But I'm so tired, and my leg hurts so much. And what if he is dead. Maybe I should just give up and go with him. I'm about to do that when I hear a door slam open. In runs Lydia. She looks like a mess but overall she doesn't look too hurt. When she bursts in I see her stop and take in the scene before her. Before I can greet her I drop to the ground. My energy depleted. I can only hope that she can help before it's too late. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia's POV

 

          As I run through the hallway trying to find my friends I hear a distant scream. "STILES. STILES GET UP NOW!" I believe it to be Allison shouting that and based on how panicky the voice sounds I know it can't be good. I keep running until I find a door. I run into it but I don't see anyone in it. It looks to be a storage closet. Determined to find them I keep going. I'm not going to escape from that sick creep only to let my friends get hurt. I keep running until I see another door. Hoping it's the one I'm looking for I run through it. Inside a bright light is shining. My eyes adjust quickly however and I look around. The scene in front of me is extremely shocking. Inside I see two piles of blood on the floor, with someone laying in one of them. I think it might be Stiles. I'm about to run over there when I look to my right to see Allison not too far away. She seems to be trying to get back to him. A trail of blood shows me her path. They're both already injured. Assessing everything I run over to Allison. Picking her up I drag her over to Stiles. "ALLISON. Allison what happened?" My own voice sounds panicked to my ears. She doesn't answer, just drags herself over to Stiles. "Stiles. Stiles come on. Lydia's here." She shakes him but he doesn't move. Oh my god. Is he... dead? I run over to him. "Hey Stiles. Stiles wake up. Come on, wake up. I'm here now." I can't stop the tears from falling. I haven't known him too long but I know for sure that I don't want to lose him yet. "Stiles come on! Get up." This can't be happening. Oh my god this can't be happening. Allison pulls herself up and drops herself on-top of him. "Stiles!" She's screaming now. A second feels like an hour. He still hasn't moved but I can't let him go. Having no other choice I pick him up. "Allison, come on. We have to get him and you to a hospital." She nods as she picks herself up. I drag him out of the room, Allison following behind me. "How long has he been bleeding?" I ask.

"I'm not completely sure but it's been hours I think." 

"That's not good. He needs more blood." We round a corner to a garage that I saw on my way by. Inside is the truck that they must have used to bring us here. I bring him to the back of the bus and slide him in. "Stay here. I'm going to look around and see if I can find the keys" she nods as she gets settled in. I look everywhere but the keys seem to be hidden. I would keep looking but I know we don't have much time. "Allison, do you know how to start a car without the key?" I ask. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Okay, but hurry." Time seems to be stretching thinner and thinner. As Allison works on getting the car started, I run around to the back so I can check on Stiles. Inside he looks like he's sleeping peacefully. Now that I'm not as much in a panicked haze I can see that he is breathing, but not by much. He may be fine right now but we need to hurry before everything starts going wrong again. The car starts with a rumble and I scramble into the back to give him a kiss on the cheek before we go. "I'll see you soon." I whisper to him before getting out and closing the doors behind me. As I get into the car I see that Allison hot wired the car."You ready?" I ask her. She looks tired but nods and buckles in. "Let go." 

 

* * *

 

 

When we get to the hospital I pull into the parking lot at breakneck speed. The ride here had people honking like crazy, but there's no time to spare. As soon as we get close to the door I stop the car and run to the pack to start pulling Stiles in with me. "Allison Let's go!" I say as I pass her. I stop momentarily to help her out of the car but soon I'm running inside. Leaving Allison to hobble behind me. When I run inside people look at me carrying Stiles in as if I had just brought death in. "Help! He needs help!" I yell over and over. People run over to help and everything starts passing in a blur. I see them carry Stiles away and soon Allison is inside, being led behind Stiles. I feel someone pull me towards where they are going to but I don't seem to process it. As we walk I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I think I might need to lay down. Everything goes black as I collapse onto the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully my writing isn't too bad. I'm kind of rusty I guess. Either way thoughts are appreciated etc. Have a nice day, and until I update again! Also I just want to mention that I will be revealing what happened with Lydia and Barrow. If not in the next chapter then in the chapter after that. Alright, bye! XOXO


End file.
